La sangre: otra realidad, mismo destino
by hobbiesymas
Summary: Korra es una licántropa desde hacia siglos. Solo busca una vida prospera entre los humanos, nunca se ha interesado en tener pareja siendo una chica independiente desde su "transformación", pero todo cambia cuando se va forjando un amor con Asami, la chica de la cual no sabe que es su pareja desde una noche bajo los efectos de la Luna Roja. Obra de: Alexandra Lucia V
1. Capítulo 1

_**Quiero aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoría, sino de una autora llamada: Alexandra Lucia V, la cual público esta historia y desde el año pasado dejó de actualizar y aún más, eliminó la historia, por lo que solo puede encontrarse por la aplicación de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Muchos, incluyéndome esperábamos la actualización que nunca llegó y ahora que tengo un tiempo libre la he rescatado con el fin de continuarla, por supuesto, si la autora regresa y me pide eliminarla lo haré sin ningún problema y de igual forma, cambiaré ligeramente algunos detalles, que espero (para los lectores antiguos) no les moleste.**_

 **LUNA ROJA**

Durante mucho tiempo han existido leyendas y mitos relacionados con hombres que tomaban formas de animales, entre ellas, las de un lobo. Historias que se propagaban de formas distintas hasta la actualidad; libros, historietas, películas, series, novelas… prácticamente de todo. Claro que solo se le consideraba un mito. Historias sin sentido creadas por hombres que solo querían popularidad en aquellos tiempos, divinos y oro, al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban.

—Siempre debo cuidarme de la Luna Roja, no quiero hacer alguna estupidez bajo sus efectos.

—Vamos Korra, te entiendo, pero ¿no quieres pasar más tiempo con tus amigos? Ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres con la "Luna Roja" —expresó un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, trataba de convencer a su amiga de venir con él— ¿los de tu "tipo" hacen algún tipo de fiesta o algo por el estilo?

—La luna Roja se da una vez cada año. Es algo delicado para los de mi "tipo" —Imitó con sus manos haciendo comillas como su amigo—. Es la noche cuando buscamos pareja. Los lobos tenemos el instinto de…hacer una cosa para conseguirla; la pareja que elijamos será nuestra consorte durante toda la vida y créeme que es mucha, tengo doscientos años ignorando ese astro —la morena bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Mañana lo haré, Bolin. Solo que este día es el único en el que debo permanecer en casa temprano hasta el amanecer.

Siguió mirando a través del cristal de la ventanilla del bus. Eran los únicos que quedaban para bajar ya que vivían en la zona baja y por ende, pobre de la llamada Ciudad República. Bolin era su único amigo, además de Mako, pero casi no pasaba tiempo con ambos a causa de su trabajo en los talleres de Industrias Futuro. Mako necesitaba ganar dinero para cubrir los estudios de su hermano mejor. Los años que tenía Korra eran poco más de doscientos ¿cómo había llegado a ser así? Un monstruo como antes la tachaban, una asesina. Ella no era nada de eso. Jamás lo fue.

Todo ocurrió un día tranquilo, prospero sin ningún indicio de lluvia o nube en el cielo, estaba despejado. Había salido a cortar leña como era de costumbre cada mañana. Vivía junto a sus padres en una pequeña cabaña al norte de un pueblo, en medio del bosque. Su padre, Tonraq, decía que era una ventaja para la cacería y los leños cortados para las nevadas que se formaban a finales de los últimos meses del año. Su madre no había estado de acuerdo con ello nunca ¿pero qué hacerle? Su padre era testarudo como un oso.

Pasado una hora, mientras recogía pequeños trozos de madera seca, escuchó un terrible grito a sus espaldas, proveniente de la casa. Como pudo comenzó a correr en la dirección de donde provenían los gritos, había sido la voz de su madre.

— ¿Mamá? —miró a todas partes, el corral estaba destrozado y el techo estaba en iguales condiciones. Su madre debió estar alimentando a los animales, pero en vez de eso encontró un rastro de sangre que daba hacia un montón de paja.

Acercándose lentamente descubrió el cuerpo de Senna, su madre, mutilado y sin vida. Recordaba como las lágrimas brotaban por si solas, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, por tal atroz ataque cometido ¿Quién haría tal cosa a una simple familia humilde? Cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo, sus ojos entreabiertos le hacían querer acercarse y cerrarlos con su mano. No pudo hacerlo, pues sintió que algo o alguien la atacó… una criatura con grandes ojos azules, pelaje tan negro como la noche y sus colmillos, sus grandes colmillos que se encajaban con fuerza en su brazo izquierdo. De ahí, solo pudo recordar despertar desorientada en una camilla. Fue cuando conoció a Tenzin, quien la cuidó por un tiempo, hasta que se hizo independiente.

Nunca esperó que después de lo sucedido y luego de muchos años, el monje que la crió y su reciente familia formada se mudaran a Ciudad Republica. Una gran coincidencia, aunque últimamente no los visitaba desde hacía meses, ahora el monje tenía sus propios hijos y no quería recordar cosas tan tristes de su pasado.

—Bueno Korra, llegamos —Bolin la sacó de sus pensamientos, observando como el chico se paraba de su asiento al sentir que el camión daba un pequeño freno.

Bajaron y, como siempre, cada quien tomó un camino separado. La morena vivía en un lugar particular y fuera de la vista de los demás. Caminando hacia un callejón divisó una alcantarilla, la abrió, pero antes asegurándose de que nadie la viera, se metió dentro tapando nuevamente el pozo ahora bajando las escaleras de mental que había.

La ciudad tenía ciertos túneles, como laberintos donde era fácil perderse si no sabías por dónde ir, pero para Korra era muy fácil puesto que por su olfato y marcas de sus garras que había dejado en las paredes sabía justo por dónde ir. Al final de uno de ellos había cuatro palancas, bajó la tercera a la derecha y así abrió una gran puerta de metal "secreta".

— ¡Finalmente estoy en casa! —exclamó entrando y cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

Se podía ver una sala con una pantalla plasma, un sofá moderno, una mesita de té en medio; a la izquierda la cocina con una estufa, dos neveras, utensilios, microondas, licuadora… prácticamente todo lo necesario para la misma. A lado derecho estaba un pasillo con cinco puertas en cada lado que daban a una habitación diferente, una era de Korra, y las demás eran para los invitados, ya que a veces venían Bolin, Mako y Opal, una amiga más de la universidad.

Vivía sola. Korra siempre ha vivido sola desde la tragedia de sus padres o al menos, así se ha sentido todo el tiempo. Pensaba que confiar en los humanos solo traería desgracia a su vida, vida que le costó forjar con el paso del tiempo, aunque no estando acostumbrada a los humanos podía tener una conversación normal con uno. Además desde que había llegado a Ciudad Republica conoció a un par de humanos que le agradaron y que ahora eran como su familia, Bolin y Mako.

Se sentó en el sofá prendiendo el televisor, con la intención de ver una película. Sabía que el astro de la Luna Roja duraría unas diez o menos horas para que pudiera salir libremente de su casa subterránea.

—Veamos la sección de noticias… —no dudó en presionar los botones que daban con el dichoso canal. Subió sus pies en la mesita de enfrente estirando su cuello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

" _ **Hoy habrá Luna Roja, pero no será cualquiera, será más potente que las anteriores. Sugiero tomar un lugar en donde sentarse con sus lentes de eclipse, ya sean terrazas, azoteas, en su patios, cualquier lugar donde el cielo se pueda ver, puesto que me han informado que será una vista astrológica hermosa para todas las personas…"**_

—Maldito astro…

En la pantalla claramente podía notar como las cámaras apuntaban hacia la luna que, de a poco, se cubría con una mancha roja en una de las esquinas. La morena se quedó viendo con aburrimiento el acontecimiento moviendo sus pies de aquí para allá sin saber que hacer exactamente. El narrador seguía hablando y, entre más lo hacía, la morena cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando queriéndose dormir, pero los abría rápidamente, como si su cuerpo luchara contra su propia somnolencia. Solo en unos minutos más sus parpados se cerraron, pero no se había quedado dormida, era una sensación diferente.

 _ **Bien cortaré el capítulo aquí, para que no quede tan largo. Espero les haya gustado y no les haya molestado los pequeños cambios que hice en esta parte, que quienes hayan leído la original, podrán percatarse, en realidad, solo fue un poco en la gramática y un par de detalles.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**POR PRIMERA VEZ EN 200 AÑOS**_

Unos ojos azules despertaban; los parpados y pupilas rasgadas levemente decían que estaba en su trasformación, pero no era la misma Korra. De a poco el cuerpo del lobo castaño de casi metro y medio se levantó sosteniéndose en cuatro patas, sacudiendo al mismo tiempo su cuerpo. No era un lobo normal, era bastante más grande que el promedio y con el pelaje tan sedoso y brillante como el que era de humana. Estaba en el bosque, seguramente en la reserva ecológica de Ciudad República. Un bosque amplio y grande en donde las personas podían entrar durante el día, pero solo con un boleto especial para el recorrido ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Era sin duda la forma bestial de Korra.

Abrió y cerró su hocico un par de veces acostumbrándose a su quijada, hacía mucho tiempo que no adquiría esa forma y parecía incluso que había crecido más desde la última vez. Ahora, no tenía recuerdos, estaba bajo el efecto de la Luna Roja y solo obedecería a sus instintos… tendría que conseguir pareja. Algo que su yo humana no deseaba y que había ignorado por dos largos siglos.

Aun siendo mujer, era distinta a las hembras de lobo… puesto que en su entrepierna había un aparato reproductor masculino. Desde que aquel lobo le transformó, tuvo una repercusión y fue que en la zona de su clítoris había crecido un pene, podría considerarse una aberración, pero entre los lobos que habían envenenados siendo humanos, eran cambios que usualmente ocurrían. Entre los licántropos ella era un macho.

Comenzó a andar, caminando sin rumbo hasta encontrar algo que cazar. Como macho, ella no buscaba pareja, ella debía conseguir una hembra y para ello debía llamar la atención de alguna demostrando su habilidad para la cacería y dependiendo de la presa, se acercarían una o varias hembras de las cuales podría elegir a la que más le gustara. En la mente de la licántropa deseaba cazar un venado o un cordero que vagara por ahí. Fue río abajo en donde se tomó un momento para saciar su sed. Podía olfatear a más lobos dentro de la zona, quizá también buscando alguna hembra por el lugar.

Al otro lado del rió pudo apreciar un ciervo prominente con grandes y majestuosas astas, un ejemplar perfecto. Comenzó a acecharla intentando que no la viera mientras tomaba un pequeño camino de rocas hasta el lado contrario, su vista jamás se quitó de su presa. Al tocar la tierra húmeda del otro extremo se movió hacia los arbustos queriendo posicionarse para atacar.

El cierto se acercó al río para beber agua, una de sus orejas se movió levantando su cabeza y mirando a los alrededores. Había escuchado un pequeño crujido de una hoja o quizá el de una rama caída de los árboles. Sus oídos eran muy sensibles, por lo que era difícil cazarlos.

Korra se acercó lo suficiente, era su momento. Movió un poco los hombros, preparando sus garras y en un segundo, corrió hacia el animal, pero éste salió de igual modo hacia el lado contrario. Korra le siguió a una velocidad impresionante, pero las ramas y los troncos caídos le dificultaban alcanzar a su presa, por lo que comenzó a dar grandes saltos. Luego de un minuto de persecución y sin tener a donde huir, el ciervo fue capturado por el lobo, el mismo se lanzó sobre él en un perfecto movimiento e incrustando sus colmillos en su tráquea, un mordisco limpio que logró asfixiar al ciervo. Cuando la pobre criatura dio su último forcejeo le soltó dejando sus filosos dientes manchados de sangre.

Encajó nuevamente sus colmillos en unos de los muslos del ciervo y comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia una cueva cercana. Al llegar aulló un par de veces, anunciando que buscaba pareja y que tenía la "cena" ya lista. Se echó a lado del animal muerto moviendo un poco su cola. Sus orejas estaban alerta, por si alguna hembra aparecía. Cerró sus ojos solo unos momentos.

Escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos lo que le hizo ponerse alerta. De los matorrales salió un gran lobo negro; su pelaje era hermoso y llamativo. Se le quedó viendo y se comenzó a acercar de a poco olfateando al ciervo. Ella era unos pocos centímetros más alta. Los únicos que pueden ser de esa estatura son los lobos o las hembras alfas, los descendientes puros de los verdaderos "hombres bestias", su altura y algo especial en su olor, los distinguía.

Azul mar y verde pradera hicieron contacto mutuo, una chispa salió de ambos. La licántropa castaña se paró acercándose y, la contraria, al estar a centímetros comenzó a rozar su pelaje contra ella, acariciándose y desprendiendo sus aromas mutuamente. La loba de pelaje negro parecía estar bien con ella, incluso le acariciaba más de la cuenta, colocando su cabeza bajo su cuello, eso ya era marcar su territorio bastante. Se daban pequeños mimos. Algunas otras hembras salían y querían acercarse, pero la loba negra les gruñía dejándoles claro que ya era su pareja. Siguieron haciendo contacto hasta dejar impregnado el aroma de ambas, para así, saber que ya era oficial el asunto y además, para que pudiesen olfatearse incluso en su forma humana.

Luego de veinte minutos de roces, la loba negra se separó de Korra y comenzó a comer el ciervo. Korra se quedó quita, observándola, en verdad era una loba hermosa y parecía ser más salvaje de lo normal. Le daba la intuición de que sería la dominante por cómo se le acercaba y la seducía con el meneo de su cola. Korra sacó el pecho pensando que quizá algunos machos se acercarían para cortejarla, la verdad en el fondo esperaba que no, pero de ser así, pelearía por ella. Se levantó dando un par de vueltas alrededor de ella y de la comida, protegiendo lo que ahora era suyo.

Cuando su ahora pareja termino de cenar, dieron un paseo por el bosque, la loba negra iba muy pegaba a Korra casi sin dejarla caminar, resultaba obvio que la loba había quedado flechada por ella, pero la loba castaña no iba del todo interesada en compartir el mismo éxtasis aun cuando de igual forma le parecía hermosa. Movía sus orejas un poco por el sonido de los autos de la ciudad, que estaban a un kilómetro de distancia, estaba amaneciendo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado junto a ella? Las horas volaron. Ambas licántropos miraron hacia la Luna Roja, ya tenían a su pareja, pero como ambas estaban en el estado del astro, se dieron una última caricia para que pudieran reconocerse en su forma humana antes de salir corriendo a sus respectivos hogares.

 **Bien, esta parte correspondía aun al capítulo uno, pero me pareció más oportuno dividirlo.**

 **Nuevamente hice unos pequeños cambios en la gramática y narración, espero les agrade.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

El despertador sonó. Una mano floja salió lentamente bajo las sábanas blancas que tapaban aquel cuerpo moreno. Intentó buscar el botón de apagado, pero debido a que no le atinaba, le dio un golpe al aparato haciendo que se callara.

— ¡Korra, hora de levantarse amiga! —Bolin salió por un tubo, como un tobogán cayendo sobre un colchón.

Se había quedado dormida en la sala y el despertador era su teléfono, por suerte le dio al botón correcto. Hizo un ligero gruñido somnoliento sin mover un solo músculo.

— ¡Vamos! Aún quedan dos horas para la escuela y vine porque Mako me dijo que tenías un nuevo videojuego y quería jugarlo, claro mientras te espero —el chico se acercó quitándole las sabanas de encima; estaba en su típica blusa de tirantes y un pantalón holgado de un tenue color azul cielo.

—Juégalo, está en el primer cajón… diablos, siento que no dormí anoche —se quejó apenas abriendo uno de sus ojos, un poco de saliva escurría por su boca, se limpió sentándose en el sofá con gran fuerza de voluntad. Sus huesos le dolían un poco y sentía revuelto el estómago, como si algo que comió le hubiera caído mal.

—Hoy es viernes, así que no tienes que preocuparte por dormir.

—Tuve un sueño muy raro. Estaba en el bosque, cacé un ciervo y había muchos lobos —observó que su amigo se sentaba junto a ella con un mando de consola y prendiendo la televisión donde apareció el menú del juego —. Se sintió muy real —sacudió un poco su cabellera haciendo una mueca.

— ¡Ah! —ambos voltearon hacia atrás, del mismo tobogán de donde había salido Bolin llegó Mako cayendo con su rostro sobre el colchón. Era obvio que aún no se acostumbraba a la entrada "secreta" súper-híper-divertida como le llamaba su hermano menor —. Traje el desayuno… —levanto el rostro al igual que su mano derecha con una bolsa.

— ¡Genial! Iré a darme una ducha, la cocina y los videojuegos son todos suyos —Korra corrió hacia su cuarto rápidamente, saltando del sofá. No quería llegar tarde a la universidad, además, darían una conferencia sobre los nuevos inventos de Industrias Futuro y era obligatorio ir.

~ (Oo) ~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~

Bolin y Korra llegaron a la universidad veinte minutos antes. El conductor del bus les había dicho que el director había pedido que los alumnos llegaran temprano en un día tan especial, pues quería tener los mejores recursos y dinero donados por la empresa más millonaria, tecnológica y conocida del mundo, Industrias Futuro. La morena al bajar del camión tenía un rostro bastante flojo, Bolin lo había notado, pero no le dijo o siquiera le preguntó algo. Mako había ido a su trabajo como cada mañana, siendo un maestro fuego y sabiendo la técnica del rayo podía trabajar en la sala de máquinas. Por su parte, su hermano Bolin era un maestro tierra, quería dominar el metal como la gran Toph Beifong; Korra dominaba el agua como su padre. No tenía gran uso. Se usaban poco las habilidades con los elementos ahora en tiempos modernos.

—Me mandaron un mensaje diciendo que la gran Asami Sato, hija de Hiroshi Sato vendrá a dar la conferencia ¿Cómo será ella? He escuchado que la mayoría de las chicas millonarias de alguna forma son caprichosas, egoístas y "fresas" —comentó Bolin en forma de susurro a su amiga.

— ¿"Fresas"? —preguntó la joven morena entrando al campus de la universidad.

Ya había muchos autos estacionados y pasando de un lado a otro, por lo que tenían que estar al pendiente por donde caminaban.

—Sí, ya sabes, muy presumidas e hijas de papi

—Bolin, no todas son así. No juzgues un libro por su portada o, para ti, un juego tras el menú y la portada o el tráiler —intentó hacer un ejemplo.

Su amigo era un gran aficionado a los videojuegos, por lo que le daba más ejemplos de vida con ellos que con algo realista, pero era casi igual. El chico no dijo nada más, cuando Korra era seria no era correcto contradecirla o se ponía como una fiera, literalmente.

Siguieron su camino intentando pasar el gran campus, al menos la morena, ya que Bolin se detuvo con Opal para hablar con ella. Llegaría tarde al salón porque siempre se hacía voluntario para acompañarla a su salón de clases. Al querer cruzar hacia la banqueta que daba a su edificio, se fijó en ambos lados por si se encontraba algún vehículo que le pudiera hacerle daño. Iba a cruzar sin problemas, pero alguien le jaló de su brazo fuertemente haciendo que se diera la vuelta y quedara frente a una hermosa chica de cabello totalmente negro, con grandes ojos verdes. Se quedaron así, casi abrazadas, y la contraria, solo le observaba de una forma extraña, por lo que hizo una ligera mueca, su olor le era muy familiar. La chica era más alta que ella y llevaba un traje de los ingenieros de Industrias Futuro.

— ¿Puedes soltarme? —preguntó la morena aun sintiendo el agarre en su brazo.

— ¿Uh? Si, lo siento, es solo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí —mencionó la desconocida.

Korra volteó hacia atrás como creyendo que le hablaba a otra persona, pues son la conocía y ni siquiera por donde vivía.

—Yo… estudio aquí —se encogió de hombros, diciéndole como si fuera de lo más normal.

La sonrisa de la fémina era amplia la miraba como si la conociese de algún lugar, pero Korra apenas podía hablar con los profesores y algunos compañeros de clase, menos con extraños, pero había algo en la chica que llamaba su atención, su olor, sus ojos… su propia esencia le era conocida. El silencio se hizo presente y en verdad le asustaba un poco el cómo se le quedaba viendo. La morena se alejó un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Mis clases comienzan, así que yo debería… ya sabes, ir…

—Claro, ya hablaremos… luego —observó como la morena se alejaba corriendo, tal vez no la había escuchado. La extraña colocó su mano bajo el mentón, pensando —. Debí presentarme, ya lo haremos después… Korra —gruñó juguetona el nombre de la joven, colocando un rostro sensual al ver como movía el trasero "su chica" mientras corría.

No se esperaba que fuera tan musculosa, era atlética y aquellos ojos azules, eran sin duda los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Es oficial, le había enviado un mensaje a la autora y me contestó, me dio el permiso de continuarla, no me comento nada más, salvo que sí me permitía continuarla.**_

 _ **DÍAS ANTES DE LA LUNA ROJA**_

Siglos y siglos de vivir de un lado a otro. Su padre siempre le había guiado en sus estudios desde que eran de la "realeza", eso sentía, que aún seguía siendo la misma princesa antes de que la modesta tecnología avanzara con rapidez. Durante aquellos tiempos solo pudo acostumbrarse, además, su progenitor tenía mucho que ver en eso.

La joven de cabellera negra sentada en su escritorio garabateando en sus hojas blancas, suspiraba de aburrimiento. Siempre lo mismo, en cada generación ¿no había algo más que hacer en su vida? Muchas interrogantes llegaban a su mente mezclándose para otorgarle una horrible jaqueca ¿Cómo puede estar toda su vida dependiendo de su padre? Desde los tiempos remotos nunca le ha dejado mover un solo dedo en los deberes, mucho menos en la cocina; su madre llegaba como un ninja y, con tan solo el cerrar y abrir de sus ojos, un delicioso manjar estaba en frente.

— ¿Pasa algo, hija? Suspiras mucho últimamente —su madre, Yasuko, tenía ya bastante tiempo observando a su única hija garabateando en sus posibles planos. Aquellos suspiros llamaban su atención, y eso solo sucedía cuando su hija estaba demasiado agotada, sin inspiración o, quizá, pensando en algo. Su hija volvió a poner su vista en las hojas desparramadas en el escritorio, bajando sus manos del mismo, dejando salir un gruñido bastante agudo—, no soy psicóloga, pero creo que te pasa algo

—No es gracioso. Últimamente paso cada día re diseñando los planos de papá, pero por más que intento, la inspiración no viene. Es como si se hubiera ido de vacaciones.

—Asami, te conozco desde que naciste y puedo ver que eso no es lo que te molesta. Dímelo, de hecho, estoy aquí desde hace dos horas para que te expreses conmigo, te has comportado cortante con tu padre estos meses —la señora Sato dejó su taza de té a un lado, mostrando grandes señas de preocupación en su rostro.

No le agradaba el cómo su hija se comportaba con su padre, Hiroshi; tan fría, distante e innatural para ella. La nombrada hizo un puchero con su boca, desviando su mirada esmeralda, era obvio que algo le ocurría, la demasiada preocupación y sobreprotección de ambos le afectaba.

—En dos días hay Luna Roja y me gustaría salir… —miró a su madre que mantenía un rostro de pánico ¿Era tan malo mencionar el astro ante las personas que ya lo habían "padecido"? Su padre se ponía histérico o cambiaba rápidamente de tema comenzando a hablar sobre su niñez. Eran tan egoístas, pensaba—. Tengo casi tres siglos y nunca me han dejado siquiera tener pareja. Ya tengo la suficiente edad como para… estar comprometida o casada ¿¡Acaso no quieren nietos!? —exclamó con el ceño fruncido levantándose abruptamente de la silla. Había dado tal golpe con ambas manos al escritorio que su madre se asustó un poco pegándose al respaldo de su silla, con las manos sosteniéndose con fuerza en los bordes—. Lo siento, me alteré —se volvió a sentar carraspeando un par de veces con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas níveas.

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos. El estrés contenido de la peli-negra era eso; necesitaba tener una vida propia, pareja con quien contar y ser independiente. Desde muy pequeña obtuvo la sobreprotección de Hiroshi por los bandidos y mercenarios que se enviaban para asesinar a la jerarquía en tiempos de antes. Yasuko se acomodaba el fino vestido que portada, aquel susto causó que se arrugara. Solo ambas esperaban que no las haya escuchado el "líder" de la familia.

—Lo entiendo, cuando conocí a tu padre estaba en la misma situación que tú. Mis padres me habían dado tanta atención por el miedo de perderme ante cazadores que se apegaron mucho. No quiero cometer el mismo error contigo, Asami. Te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites.

Casi por instinto, los ojos verdes de la chica se iluminaron y una sonrisa de par en par se formó en su rostro. Era demasiado felicidad contenida en un solo cuerpo que, solo por querer hacerlo, se levantó de un salto tirando la silla al suelo, subirse al escritorio gateando y tirando casi todo lo que había, hasta llegar a su madre para abrazarla, arrugando nuevamente el vestido caro.

~ (Oo) ~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~

Durante todo el día pensaba en el caso de la Luna Roja. No sabía si en verdad era buena idea o estaría lista para comprometerse de por vida. Sus instintos siempre han sido ser leal a la familia, pero al menos una vez, quería salirse con la suya.

Estaba en el taller, observando a su padre trabajar con un nuevo modelo de los Satomóviles. Pensaba que su madre la ayudaría en todo, pero no se esperó que la dejara sola para hablar con él en persona. No se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

—Hija, pásame la llave que está en el banco de trabajo —la joven Sato se encaminó hacia el área señalada, ni siquiera había puesto un píe en el taller y ya la había reconocido.

Una de las ventajas de tener el don de la licantropía se basa en el olfato. Con el tiempo se desvanece, los expertos habían llegado a la conclusión de que más de seis siglos, el don, se esfuma en un noventa por ciento, pero cuando son de "sangre azul" dura unos siglos más.

—Papá quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante —el hombre miró a su hija, no era joven como Asami, tenía el pelo canoso al igual que su barba y complexión delgada. Sus ojos carmín, tras aquellos lentes de protección podían notar que estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Es sobre la piscina que quieres en el exterior? Solo me faltan unos toques en el plano para los toboganes y comenzar a…

—No es sobre la piscina.

— ¿Sobre la ropa de invierno?

—No.

— ¿Sobre el pececito que tenías, que murió, pero te dijimos que huyó?

—No, papá es algo mucho más… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasó con arcoíris!? —su padre hizo una mueca de desagrado al verle tan furiosa.

—Debes entender que eras muy pequeña como para entenderlo…

— ¡Eso fue hace una semana!... ¿Sabes qué? No vengo hablar cobre arcoíris —le entregó la llave, pero al parecer Hiroshi se había interesado más en lo que pasaba con su hija que con el auto. Entonces dejó salir un suspiro mientras se quitaba los lentes de protección, ya tenía la "intuición" de lo que le podría pedir —. Mamá y yo lo hablamos hace un par de horas, dijo que estaba bien. Es hora de que me dejes de ver como una niña pequeña. Desde que llegamos a Ciudad República he hecho lo imposible para que me vieras como una mujer independiente, que puede valerse por sí misma.

—Lo sé, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Te has convertido en una ingeniera increíble, entusiasta y toda una líder. Es por eso que te dejé a cargo la empresa, pero tienes que saber que aunque tengas a un mediocre sin vergüenza, vagabundo, rebelde, irresponsable, idiota sacado de la basura… —Asami al principio estaba sonriendo, pero cuando llego a la parte de "yerno" sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo entrecerrando los ojos. Su rostro se volvió completamente serio sin dejar de mirarlo pensando en que quizá podía ponerle un bozal. Jamás había escuchado tantos insultos en su vida, como los que ahora su propio padre le daba a demostrar que existían—, gilipollas, horrible ogro… yo te seguiré viendo como una niña chiquita. Debo admitir que debo dejarte ir, pero por favor, que no tenga tatuajes.

—Sin tatuajes —ambos se sonrieron uniéndose en un profundo abrazo. Asami podría sentirse más segura de hablar con sus padres, claro, si se acercaba de la forma correcta y no de la errónea. Al separarse el ingeniero pudo ver una gran mujer frente a él, pero no duro mucho hasta que el rostro de su hija se volvió oscuro de manera repentina —. Ahora hablemos sobre arcoíris.

 **Los capítulos serán casi iguales a los originales hasta el capítulo 7 u 8, el 9 y 10, pienso no ponerlos debido a que no conozco la pareja que maneja ahí, por lo que tomaré a partir de ahí un rumbo diferente a lo que quizá la autora tenía planeado en un principio.**

 **Ahora bien, para ello necesito de que los lectores me diga si les gustaría que Korra aun fuese el Avatar (ya tengo una idea de cómo anexar eso a esta historia) o que simplemente siga el rumbo simple de que maneja el agua y es un licántropo. Ustedes díganme.**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**POR PRIMERA VEZ, EN 300 AÑOS**_

—Ya casi sale la Luna… ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó la señora Sato a su hija. Ambas estaban en la entrada de la reserva encapuchadas, pero vestidas con elegancia, como es de ser de la familia más poderosa de Ciudad República—, déjame decirte que tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de que vayas a tener a alguien con quien compartir tu vida. El no quiso venir a causa de que no dejaba de llorar mientras salíamos de la mansión y haría esto muy dramático. Siempre quise que tuvieras que conocer a tu pareja en el "Bosque de los sueños", ahí fue donde te… —calló por unos instantes, iba a decir "procreamos", pero no era muy adecuado para su hija. La CEO no hacía nacido como un bebé normal, más bien, como una cachorra mientras que su madre daba a luz en su forma bestial, pues así se habían "apareado" —… Asami, no solo te dejes llevar por el sexo opuesto o por tu mismo género solo por parecer dominantes, tienes que sentir una conexión entre los dos para poder saber que es el indicado —le dio un abrazo antes de alejarse de la joven Sato.

Bastante notorio que la CEO estaba muy nerviosa, aún más con lo que le había dicho su madre; tenía que elegir adecuadamente o podría arrepentirse en el futuro. Con un caminado lento se fue adentrando en la reserva en donde la maleza abundaba. No tenía idea de cuantos licántropos había en la ciudad, jamás pudo detectar un olor de su especie aun así, no perdía la esperanza de que alguien, aunque sea uno, se lo fuera a encontrar.

Miró hacia la Luna, sentía una gran fuerza y ligereza en su cuerpo, era mucho más potente que las anteriores. Siguió caminando con la respiración a punto de agitársele de manera violenta. Su animal interior la estaba forzando a que lo dejase libro por andar a su gusto. Tan solo en unos segundos sus piernas y brazos temblaban, pero ella quería al menos recordar que hizo, tenía que soportar la influencia de la propia Luna. Era un esfuerzo sobrehumano el que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sus extremidades comenzaron a paralizársele, sentir ese dolor insoportable le hacía querer arrepentirse, pero al momento en que la Luna Roja llegó a su punto, Asami pudo librarse con facilidad volviéndose en su forma bestial con conciencia. No cualquiera podía soportarlo, incluso llegaban a desmayarse, pero ella no era cualquiera, era mucho más fuerte, ágil, rápida e inteligente que los demás, por el solo hecho de haber nacido como una.

Llegó a un pequeño estanque en donde se dispuso a beber un poco de agua. Había extrañado tanto esa forma que olvido por momentos el cómo beber, andar e incluso usar los sentidos a su punto máximo. Por ahora nadie con señas de licantropía al acecho. Era tan solitario el lugar, que daba pena. Hace más de un siglo se escuchó sobre cazadores de animales "míticos" quien sabe si esos mismos hayan arrasado con todos los de la especie, esperaba que no fuese así.

Al llegar al pequeño claro, no podía creerlo, una mana de lobos y llegaban más. Lamentablemente ninguno llamaba su atención y, al querer acercársele alguno, Asami se ponía en posición defensiva. Tenía un mal presentimiento con aquellos por lo que optó alejarse y seguir su búsqueda. Había recordado visitar el lugar por lo que encontró un río al cual echarse cerca por si encontraba algo interesante. Llamaba mucho la atención a causa de su pelaje, estatura, ojos y olor, pero más su estatura y olor, rápidamente se podía notar que era de sangre pura. Durante unos minutos echada en el suelo observó a una mujer morena, estaba somnolienta y su cuerpo apenas respondía. Carcajeo internamente al presenciar el cómo se caía colina abajo golpeándose con algunos troncos a su paso, no dudaba en que estaba bajo los efectos de la Luna.

— ¡Korra, espera, no te vayas, vuelve! —se escuchó la voz de un joven, sonaba histérico mientras perseguía a la chica con un bóxer y camisa negra. Parecía asustado. Quería cruzar el barandal, pero otro chico apareció y lo detuvo.

— ¡No, no podemos entrar ahí! Si Korra entró, debe haber más como ella en este lugar y nos despedazarían.

— ¡Pero Mako, no podemos dejar que éste sola!

—Lo sé, pero por ahora, esperémosla en su casa. Ya volverá, estoy seguro; está bajo los efectos de la Luna, quizá no recuerde nada.

—Me va a matar cuando se entere. Me lo merezco por ser tan mal amigo —comenzó a sollozar, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Ya, vamos. Si regresa le diremos… a su tiempo. Bo, no creo que le pase nada malo.

Desvió la mirada hacia la joven de nuevo. Se interesó por la forma bestial de la chica. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban, pero algo andaba mal en aquella extraña… algo había en su… no importaba, se había interesa y, Asami no era de juzgar por las diferencias de los demás. Aun así, no podía llegar así nada más, quería ver que había la chica para conseguir pareja. Por lo que había comentado su madre, era de atraerse por la cacería de algún animal, aunque para ella solo sería un requisito. Asami se levantó caminando hacia el lado contrario, se iba a ocultar durante un tiempo para observarla.

Los minutos eran casi eternos, la había perseguido hasta cuando salió tras el ciervo y después de ahí, se le había perdido. Estaba buscándola desesperadamente por los alrededores, siguiéndola por medio del olfato, pero era tan confuso al ver que había muchos lobos alrededor dejando su hedor. Ante cualquier macho o hembra que se le acercaba, Asami no dudaba en gruñirle y atacarle un par de veces para que se alejaran de ella. Incluso llegó a pelearse con un macho que andaba siguiéndola, mordió su cuello con tal fuerza que el pobre se alejó llorando. Se lamentaba por eso, pero en verdad necesitaba buscar a la loba castaña.

Pasaron casi una hora hasta que escuchó su aullar. Corrió rápidamente, por no decir, frenéticamente, hacia aquella dirección, llegando a resbalar varias veces por la velocidad en la que iba. Se paró violentamente tras unos arbustos, esperaba que fuera ella. Se quedó pensando, hasta que comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso entre los mismo, sus ojos se iluminaron al verle ahí, echada. Disimuló haber llegado por "casualidad", debía tener un poco de dignidad al menos. Se quedó viendo al ciervo, obligatoriamente tenía que comerlo, se suponía que bajo los efectos no recordaría siquiera el sabor de la comida, por lo que comería de manera lenta y pasando grueso los trozos.

Se acercó lentamente hasta que sus pieles hicieron contacto. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo satisfactoriamente. Ella era tan suave, que no quería alejarse por ningún motivo, solo siguió con carios y mimos, hasta dejar su olor impregnado en la castaña, marcándola como su "territorio". Le disgustó ver como algunas hembras se acercaban, Asami, se frotaba aún más con ella antes de gruñirles como advertencia que se alejaran. Era solo de ella ahora. La loba contraria parecía estar del todo bien a su lado, pero no la veía muy interesada, los efectos de la Luna solo la obligaban a conseguir pareja y, tal vez, aparearse, pero Asami quería tomarse su tiempo antes de hacer lo segundo.

Ahora venía la parte que no le agradaba, el comer al animal, al menos solo un bocado. Sin dudar comenzó a masticar los trozos y tragando grueso que hasta podía escucharse pasarlo por la garganta. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las comidas humanas y no le gustaba comer animales crudos. Al mirar de reojo a su ahora pareja, pudo ver cuando ésta se levantó y comenzó a girar alrededor de ella, cuidándola mientras comía para asegurarse que nadie más intentase acercarse, le pareció lindo como la loba castaña también marcaba su territorio.

Al finalizar, con un pequeño meneo de cola en el rostro de su pareja, consiguió que esta la siguiera para dar un paseo. Se colocó a su lado, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran, iba recargada en ella, causando que no la dejara caminar correctamente, a la contraria no parecía molestarle. El pelaje de la loba castaña era tan agradable, como una adicción, por mala suerte, el tiempo pasó de forma acelerada obligándola a dejarla, sabía que tenía que irse antes de que se des transformara y, al ser ya pareja de la loba castaña, también debería regresar a casa. No sin antes dar un último mimo y caria a la contraria, después la dejó ir, viendo tristemente como desaparecía entre la maleza. Ella también hizo lo mismo, regresando a la mansión Sato.

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios :D Subiré un capítulo diario ^^ o quizá, cuando tenga tiempo, más, lo difícil llegará cuando tenga que escribir capítulos que no están previamente escritos.**_

 _ **Mud-chan:**_ _Gracias por comentar. Si me gusta mucho de igual forma, es divertido leer el cómo son como lobas, como que es un toque diferente. Por cierto, lo de los elementos no lo añadí yo, es parte de la historia de la autora original, es decir, la idea de que manejaran aun los elementos era parte de lo misma. Creo que si añadiré los poderes, después de todo es la esencia del mundo en sí, aunque aquí hay hombres lobos xD aún me debatiré sobre el avatar, como dije escribiré prácticamente todo igual (a no ser que realmente se me ocurra algo mejor) hasta el capítulo 8 original. Después, lo haré mío :D_

 _ **ElizaT12:**_ _Gracias por tu comentario, igual a mí me confundió el cambio que le dio en los últimos dos capítulos que por ende no anexaré. Aun no sé si añadiré lo del avatar, debo pensar como pensaba la autora al unir el mundo moderno con el mundo de avatar original y al mismo tiempo el mundo mítico con hombres lobo y vampiros, si lo piensas, es algo muy loco y es complicado sincronizarlos para que quede algo bien y sin que se pierda demasiado la esencia original, por ende cuando llegue el momento, esta historia tendrá mi propia esencia y aunque esta no es mi cuenta original, le pondré el amor a esta historia como a las otras que tengo._


	6. Capítulo 6

_**DESPUÉS DE LA LUNA ROJA**_

Asami se removió bajo las sabanas. Estirando su cuerpo sin borrar aquella hermosa sonrisa de su rostro, abrió sus ojos lentamente, no recordaba el cómo había vuelto a su forma humana, pues había resultado muy agotada.

— ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

— ¡Ah! Pero ¿qué te pasa papá? —su sonrisa se había desvanecido, cambiando ese alegre rostro a uno de espanto y pánico al encontrarse a su padre encima de ella y con el rostro cerca del suyo. Se había tapado con la sábana instintivamente aun teniendo ropa encima; en el acto, le propinó una patada a su padre tirándolo al suelo — ¿¡Acaso no puedes respetar mi espacio personal!?

— ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Qué tipo de sangre es? ¿Es comprador de Industrias Futuro? ¿Está en el baño o en el closet? —el hombre se levantó mirando en todas direcciones, abriendo los guardarropas de su hija, incluso los pequeños cajones.

—No está aquí —respondió de mala gana, volviéndose a recostar en su cama. Se tapó con su sábana completamente, no quería ver a su padre, era demasiado exagerado.

—Siempre hay que ser prevenidos…por cierto, vete alistando, harás una conferencia en la Universidad de Ciudad República. Será una negociación seria, pero educativa —salió del baño mirando en todas direcciones, llegando a buscar bajo la cama y quitándole la sabana a su hija, para asegurarse que no estuviese ahí —. Ya está el desayuno.

~Ya en el comedor~

— ¿Enserio van a seguir? —se quejó, observando a su madre como ésta se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas y su padre atento a todas direcciones. Asami continuó comiendo sin prestarles atención, era demasiado. Además, no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica —. Korra debe ser su nombre, que lindo… —murmuró sonriendo antes de dar un bocado. Recordó aquellos chicos que le seguían y ellos la habían llamado así.

— _Señor no encontramos a ningún intruso_ —el radió de Hiroshi sonó desde su pantalón.

—Sigan buscando —ordenó el líder de la familia.

— ¡Papá!... ¡Mamá, dile algo!

~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~

Al terminar las clases de la Universidad, Korra y Bolin se enfrentaron a un castigo; limpiar las dos piscinas de natación cada una midiendo diez metros de ancho y veinticinco de largo… les llevaría todo el día, posiblemente hasta el atardecer. Era un castigo muy fuerte y, a esas alturas, era considerable ya que les habían informado que era obligatorio estar presente en la conferencia que daría la dueña de Industrias Futuro. La morena no pudo llegar a causa de haber olvidado entregar una maqueta para el profesor de arquitectura, por lo que tuvo que regresar al otro extremo de la ciudad por el dichoso trabajo. Por otra parte Bolin, había estado con Opal platicando, se les hizo tarde, pero gracias a la influencia de la Beifong, ésta pudo escapar del castigo.

—Esto apesta… —se quejó el maestro tierra, tallando con un cepillo los azulejos.

—Claro que apesta, nos quedaremos hasta tarde…

—Lo digo por el moho que sale de las esquinas ¿desde cuándo no usan o limpian la piscina? —Korra volteó haciendo una mueca de asco ¿acaso eso se movía?

—Usa tu agua control, terminaremos más rápido —pidió.

Desde que ella se convirtió en un hombre bestia, no solo se dedicó a viajar para ocultar su estado, sino también para cubrir su otro secreto, siempre se negó a usar sus habilidades salvó en ocasiones de suma importancia, aunque fuese el elemento agua, no lo quería volver a usar.

— Terminaremos. Aunque sea por una vez no pienses que los elementos te ayudarán —se negó.

— Lo dice quién puede transformarse en un lobo enorme y castaño que da miedo, además ¿enserio eres maestra agua? Nunca nos has mostrado tus habilidades con el elemento… —la castaña alzó una ceja confundida. Hizo presión sobre la manguera de agua, pensando en lo que su amigo había dicho.

— ¿Cómo sabes que puedo tomar esa forma? Tampoco les he mostrado mi transformación de lobo —Bolin sudó frío, pasando saliva duramente sin voltear hacia su amiga.

Comenzó a limpiar más rápido por el nerviosismo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo. Un pequeño titubeo salió de sus labios al sentir la mirada de su amiga.

— ¿¡A!? Pues lo puedo suponer… porque eres muy fuerte, alta, sí, alta y tu cabello es castaño… Debes sentirte culpable… digo, ¡avergonzada, no orgullosa! ¡Sí, orgullosa! —esta vez el hombre volteó de una forma tan rápida.

Korra no dijo nada, solo se puso a limpiar de forma normal. No quería hablar para concentrarse en su castigo. Otras cosas invadían su mente; últimamente tenía poco dinero y necesitaba un trabajo que le pagara una buena cantidad. Solo tenía un mes para tener en sus manos tres mil yuanes.

El ocaso comenzaba a hacerse presente, los dos amigos ya habían terminado de limpiar las piscinas, con eso el fin de semana comenzaba a la par. La morena notaba a su amigo muy pensativo y nervioso, eso no le gustaba; o se había metido en problemas y Opal le dijo algo que le disgusto. Quería preguntarle, pero no quería traerle más peso encima.

Recogieron sus cosas y pudieron salir libremente de la institución, ahora dirigiéndose a sus hogares o eso creía la castaña pues su amigo la había invitado a cenar. La verdad se moría de hambre. Platicaban de forma normal, al parecer el menor había olvidado completamente lo que sea que le había hecho estar tan raro. Aun así, Korra podía sentir que algo o alguien los vigilaba. Una sensación extraña que le hacía estar alerta. Bolin parecía estar distraído contando alguna historio, no tenía idea de la situación. Al llegar a un pequeño establecimiento de comida, tomaron asiento fuera del edificio en una pequeña mesa, había una gran lona por la llovizna que se hacía presente, ya iban a entrar a la época de lluvias.

— ¡Mira, tienen comida de los pueblos del sur, Korra! —la morena observó el menos con un rostro melancólico, no sabía que la comida le recordaría tanto a su hogar… su antiguo hogar. Una punzada se hizo presente en su pecho, la imagen de su madre apareció como un relámpago, tan rápido y fugaz que ni le dio tiempo de reflexionar —, bueno, podemos pedir un asado de venado o unos huevos de vaca-hipopótamo con tocino —dijo apenado al notar caer la expresión de su amiga, casi por los cielos.

—Huevos de vaca-hipopótamo está bien para mí, además no es tan costoso —le sonrió, disimulando. Era tan difícil a veces expresar sus sentimientos y palabras correctamente. Por eso se sentía tan sola.

Llegó el mesero y pidieron sus respectivos alimentos y bebidas. El clima, estaba ligeramente frío, al menos para Bolin, para Korra no había problema, podía regular su temperatura a pesar de estar algunos grados cerca del cero. La música que sonaba de la radio era buena, no le gustaba mucho la música clásica a menos que fuese una situación de relajación y concentración, pero de alguna manera, ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Antes de que la comida estuviese en sus metas, la morena se dirigió al tocador, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al regresar a la mesa.

—… Bolin… ¿Qué es esto? —Korra tan solo fue al baño a lavarse las manos, le tomó solo un par de minutos, para cuando regresó, ahora solo veía a su amigo sentado normalmente con trozos de rollos vegetarianos dentro de su boca, pero eso no era lo que la sorprendía, sino que había una gran cantidad de comida en su mesa y al parecer habían juntado dos más igual de llenas con platos gastronómicos —. ¡Estás loco, no podemos pagar esto!

Bolin tragó grueso, pasando la comida sin dejar de mirar a la morena — ¡No te lo vas a creer!... ¡El mesero regreso con mucha comida y con una nota para ti, dijo que un "admirador secreto" te la mando y que había pagado absolutamente todo! ¿¡No es grandioso!? … Ahí está la nota —señaló con una pierna de pavo, el lugar en donde anteriormente estaba sentada, si, había una nota con un moño azul decorando la misma.

No tardo en tomarla observando el sello; era fino e importante. Quitó el moño y el sello sacando la hoja que venía dentro. Letra cursiva perfecta y, hasta podía jurar, que con delicadeza se había escrito. Miró a todos lados intentando divisar a alguien sospechoso, pero nada, prosiguió en leer el contenido:

" _Me encantaría estar en ese lugar junto a ti; disfrutando la vista de tus hermosos ojos azules; hundirme en ellos y no salir jamás de las profundidades de aquel mar intenso que podrían atraparme fácilmente; acariciar tu pelo castaño sedoso con mis manos, olfatearlo y quedarme con ese aroma para que todos los días pueda despertar y dormir con él, como si estuvieras a mi lado, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo y ser._

 _Disfruta tu comida, mi hermosa Korra._

 _A.S. "_

Su boca se torció sudaba frío ante las preciosas palabras que estaban escritas, sus manos comenzaron a temblar frenéticamente arrugando la hoja en la acción. Volteaba a todos lados, como si su vida dependiera de ello y con una ligera expresión de miedo.

— ¿Pasa algo Korra? —preguntó Bolin extrañado.

Sin dudar, olfateó la nota, logrando obtener un olor bastante fuerte a causa del perfume implantado. Sus ojos observaron cómo se formaba un camino de aire violeta enfrente suyo, ya había estado antes ahí, tal vez si se daba prisa alcanzaría al responsable. Saltó de su silla corriendo hacia el olor, no pudo escuchar a su amigo diciéndole que parase, con la boca llena casi atragantándose por el esfuerzo.

Giró al callejón al lado del edificio sin parar, el olor se hacía más fuerte. Tuvo que brincar un contenedor de basura para sujetarse de una escalera y subir a la casa de al lado, aquel sujeto, quien quiera que fuese había estado arriba, quizá por eso había sentido que la vigilaban.

— ¡Korra, espera! —su amigo le siguió, subiendo con dificultad la escalera, pues la comida que había ingerido no le ayudaba a moverse.

—No puede ser… ¡No estaba siguiendo todo el tiempo! —exclamó furiosa, apretando sus puños. Podía ver que el olor tenía la misma ruta que siguieron desde la universidad, y quien sabe cuánto más los hubiera estado observando… ¿¡quién te dio esta nota!? —volteó hacia Bolin que, al ver a su amiga le gritaba, perdió el equilibrio y calló al contenedor de basura, al menos las bolsas amortiguaron su caída.

— ¿Qué tal si le preguntas al mesero que me la entregó? Sería menos revoltoso para mi estómago —propuso el chico acostado sobre las bolsas de basura.

Korra saltó, cayó flexionando las rodillas sobre el pavimento, dejando el piso un poco agrietado. Iba refunfuñando hacia una de las puertas traseras del edificio, había visto algunos hombres con uniforme blanco y delantal que tiraban los desperdicios que salían, posiblemente daba hacia la cocina.

Se había puesto paranoica, pensando qué podría tratarse de algún espía que quisiera derrocarla, tenía entendido y muy claro que había hecho demasiados enemigos en el pasado y eran capaces de asesinar a sus amigos. Por más extraño que fuese, su olfato no detectó algún tipo de veneno en la comida, quizá, por suerte se habían salvado de eso, aún tenía hambre por lo que engullo un poco de la comida. Entró al edificio casi tumbando la puerta de una majestuosa pero violenta patada, llamando la atención de los presentes, incluso a uno se le quemó lo que cocinaba al ver los ojos mar que derrochaban furia.

— ¿¡Quién de ustedes fue quien entregó ésta nota!? —mostró la nota lentamente a todos. Un mesero que regresaba de entregar la comida se acercó a la morena con rostro serio y aburrido —. Dígame, ¿quién le dio esto?

—Señorita, aquí todos limitamos la privacidad de nuestros clientes, por favor, haga el favor de salir por donde vino… —Korra frunció más el ceño, acercándose al rostro del contrario, hasta quedar a unos milímetros de distancia. Levantó sus dedos apuntándole al señor. De los lavabos salió agua a grandes cantidades, levantándose después por el aire hasta la castaña convirtiéndolos en picos de hielo y todos dirigidos al mesero, que parecía estar a punto de orinarse — ¡Fue una chica vestida de motociclista, tenía el casco puesto, no pude ver su rostro, lo juro! —cerró los ojos alzando ambas manos en el aire— solo vi el logo de la arena de pro control, lo juro.

—Por tu bien, espero que sea verdad, sino, volveré por ti —devolvió el agua a los lavabos de forma natural, saliendo del lugar con una seña de "te estaré vigilando" Poso sus manos al lado de su cintura— ¿En dónde queda la arena? ¿Es alguna industria?

— ¿Pro control? He escuchado de eso, es un deporte en donde un maestro fuego, tierra y agua se enfrentan, pero nada más. No es muy popular por estos lugares. Mucha gente cree que es un insulto para los no maestros, pero otros creen que es un buen entretenimiento.

—Genial, iremos de incognito —se cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa amplia y segura.

—Korra, si los profesores se enteran de que fuimos a ese lugar, nos expulsarán. Es un deporte no muy bien visto por las instituciones.

—Es por eso que iremos de incognitos, Bolin…vamos ya…

 _ **Y pensar que aun pertenece al capítulo 2 original, son capítulos muy largos y por ello los divido en secciones.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**PRO-CONTROL**

A las afueras de Ciudad República, cerca de las grandes montañas, se hacía presente un evento importante "La Semi Final de Pro-Control". Se podía escuchar los juegos de pirotecnia cerca. Varias personas encapuchadas y con túnicas de diferentes colores por el clima de la llovizna, caminaban con ayuda de los faroles, no querían perderse el torneo que se llevaría a cabo. Korra llevaba como pasajero a Bolin encima de su lomo, era la primera vez que llevaba a una persona consigo, puesto que… era muy extraño.

— ¡Ah! Korra, esto no tiene frenos ni cinturón de seguridad, ve más lento —el joven maestro solo veía venir ramas que golpeaban su rostro fuertemente, casi como un azote dejándole marcas rojas en varias partes de su rostro. Se sostenía del pelaje castaño para no caer — ¡Sí, lo sé, me lo merezco! —exclamó y al momento, un pedazo de rama se metió a su boca, de inmediato intento toser para sacarla.

La loba frenó causando que su amigo volara hacia delante. Sin prestar mucha atención sacudió su cuerpo, su olfato desarrollado comenzaba a detectar el aroma de la carta. Estaba en el sitio correcto. Se dirigió a algunos arbustos para que Bolin no viera como regresaba a su forma humana, era algo compleja y a la vez asustaba, no quería traumarlo.

—Estamos cerca, puedo escuchar los gritos de cientos de fanáticos. Debe ser un deporte recurrido por aquí.

—No siento mi rostro… ¿aún lo tengo pegado? —la morena volteó e hizo una mueca de susto al ver su rostro hinchado, pero después se giró seria ladeando su cabeza para no verlo.

—Ni se nota, dame la camisa. Recuerda que no hablaremos con nadie y tapémonos bien con la capucha.

Caminaron unos metros más mezclándose con las personas que iban al mismo lugar. Todos iban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, emocionados y platicando sobre el posible evento o al menos lo que esperaban que sucediese. Entre más caminaban, más estaban confundido ¿Por qué alguien pondría algo tan notorio en frente de todos? Pareciera que el Pro-control estuviera ilegalizado. Después recordó algo "un insulto a los no-maestros y un acto de entretenimiento" tal vez ya sabía porque tenía que estar oculto; podría haber revueltas y peleas entre ambos bandos.

Salieron detrás de unas rocas junto con varias personas a los lados. Un hombre al que Korra describió más bien como un "oso" estaba parado junto a unos arbustos. Observó cómo les preguntaba a los dos chicos que querían entrar, tal vez para un humano no se podría alcanzar a escuchar, pero la morena para su bien, no era completamente humana.

—Korra, ocupamos contraseña… —susurró Bolin siguiendo a la maestra, eso no evitaba que no virase sus ojos a cada rato a causa de que sentía pavor de estar ahí.

Caminaron con decisión hacia el hombre, una vez Korra escuchó la contraseña.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —alzó una de sus cejas viendo a la extraña.

—Porque el silencia es la mejor melodía —el maestro tierra estaba temblando, pero Korra lo había dicho tan natural que hasta daba miedo el tono que utilizó.

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban posados en la pared que se comenzaba a abrir en dos, dando a ver un túnel, muy ilegalizado.

—Bienvenidos y que disfruten el lugar, novatos.

—Eso fue fácil —se bufó la morena con una sonrisa golpeando con su puño el brazo del contrario al escuchar que la puerta había cerrado.

Los gritos de la multitud de fanáticos rezumbaban en los oídos de la sureña, era como escuchar miles de motores al mismo tiempo, le dañaba un poco causando que se los tapara con ambas manos. Era el eco del túnel que los hacía sonar de esa forma tan horrible.

En las paredes, antorchas iluminaban el lugar, marcando el camino que deberían seguir. Ambos notaron varias luces al final, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Ya comenzaban a preguntarse si en verdad había sido buena idea venir a este lugar, pero de alguna forma era asombrosa la estructura y la forma en la que lo ocultaban.

Al final abrieron la boca por la impresión, casi sus quijadas llegaban al suelo. Estaban en unas especies de gradas de metal, miles de asientos formaban un ovalo enorme y en medio del mismo, un escenario octagonal de donde provenían las luces.

—Lobos murciélagos contra los ¿hurones de fuego? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —Bolin miró el enorme marcador con los nombres de los equipos que había encima.

Se acercaron hasta el barandal mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, pero Korra estaba más interesada en seguir el aroma que aún estaba formado, era reciente por lo que podía suponer que el "sujeto" debería estar en ese lugar. Sus pupilas tomaron forma rasgada observando el aroma, estaba casi en todos lados, pero siempre terminaban en un lugar o una salida, pero no se daría por vencida.

—Ahí estan… los estábamos esperando… —voltearon rápidamente hacia un anciano vestido como si fuera un entrenador y una toalla colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. Se miraron mutuamente sin saber que decir—, Lya los espera… —otros hombres aparecieron tomándolos por la fuerza, fueron arrastrados hacia una puerta de metal. Ahí fueron empujados y entraron casi tropezando.

—Llegan tarde. Pónganse los trajes, estamos a punto de salir y patearles el trasero a esos Lobo Murciélagos.

— ¿Qué nos pongamos qué?

— ¡Tú! —Korra señaló rápidamente. Era la misma con quien se había topado en la mañana, pero su voz era distinta más el pelo negro y ojos verdes seguían igual, lo que cambiaba era el tono de su piel, el de esta chica era pálido, casi parecía estar muerta.

—Solo cayeron en una pequeña trampa, los espero en la plataforma —caminó hacia la salida con una sonrisa natural, sin hacerle caso a los reclamos de la morena, quien quería seguirla, pero su amigo la detuvo, aquellos guardias que entraban lucían rudos.

— ¡No me voy a poner nada!

~ (Oo) ~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~

—Quiero morir ahora

— ¡Esto es genial, lucharemos en un equipo de Pro-control! Lo mejor es que estos cascos nos tapan el rostro —los uniformes que llevaban eran rojos con un poco de azul en los bordes, y lo que más le sorprendió a los dos era que llevaban el logotipo de Industrias futuro.

Cada uno llevaba una cinta diferente rodeando su cintura, dependiendo del elemento que controle. Mientras subían a la plataforma, Korra no dejaba de mirar con el ceño fruncido a aquella chica, de lo que estaba segura que el aroma no le pertenecía a ella, ni siquiera el olor que había olfateado en la chica de la mañana, era muy distinta, hasta podría decirse que no era la misma persona. No, en realidad estaba segura de que no eran la misma persona, no sintió aquella misma conexión especial, sin embargo; si logró identificar a la que los había obligado a participar.

— Magnifico… estoy al lado de un vampiro —susurró la castaña mirando al frente y frunciendo la boca.

— ¡Vaya! Tu nariz es buena. Alguien me dijo que te enviaría saludos desde la mejor vista… —iba a reclamar, pero algo de la plataforma había llegado a ellas y un puente de metal aparecía.

No tuvo de otra más que caminar sin ganas hasta el octágono, su amigo iba muy entusiasmado, saludando a la multitud y aquella chica con una sonrisa mandando besos ¿no podía ser peor?, pensaba Korra.

—Esto es muy fácil, traten de no lanzar a los contrincantes por los lados, debemos tirarlos del octágono hasta el agua y hagan lo que hagan, no pasen las líneas marcadas o los pondrán atrás.

— ¡Entendido chica!

— ¡Damas y caballeros, la semifinal de Pro-control! —el público enloqueció de emoción, ambos grupos tomaban sus posiciones. Korra en medio, Bolin a la derecha y la joven a la izquierda, frente a sus respectivos contrincantes del mismo elemento— ¡Qué de inicio el torneo!

—Vamos hermosura… da tu mejor golpe —escuchó a su rival, aquella sonrisilla no le había gustado para nada. Ya le caía mal con tan solo escuchar su voz.

No contesto, solo mantuvo una mirada fría sobre él. Quizá patear un trasero, le quitaría todo el estrés que había acumulado desde la madrugada.

Los movimientos eran buenos por parte del equipo en donde Korra estaba, para ser la primera vez que ambos maestros participaban, lo estaban haciendo muy bien, pero todo el tiempo Lya trataba de hacer defensa para ambos. Aquella chica era extremadamente buena con fuego control, tanto que daba miedo, además, sus movimientos eran muy veloces. La campana sonó tres veces indicando el fin del tercer asalto y que sería el decisivo.

—Un combate uno a uno decidirá la tercera y última ronda.

— ¿Cómo es que los árbitros no se dieron cuenta que hacían movimiento ilegales? —la morena gruñó apretando los puños pues todo el tiempo el equipo contrario estaba usando hielo, agua con rocas y en verdad eso dolía. Al parecer la sureña ya le había gustado pelear en ese deporte, realmente le quitaba el estrés.

Mientras se acercaban al centro, el árbitro había lanzado una moneda al aire que, en ambos lados, eran de diferentes colores; azul y roja. No entendía en ese momento lo que significaba hasta que habló.

—Lo Hurones de Fuego ganan la prueba de la moneada ¿Qué elemento van a elegir? —Bolin y Lya miraron a Korra instintivamente, quien en su punto, dio un paso hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido notoriamente. Era fácil adivinar que deseaba darle su merecido a ese tal Tahno, el líder de los Lobo Murciélagos.

Ambos se pararon en medio del octágono frente a frente. La morena no dejaba de ver furiosa al chico, en verdad quería borrarle esa sonrisa. La pequeña plataforma subió unos metros del suelo, las luces se centraron en los dos que ahora estaban en posición defensiva.

—Vamos preciosa, dame tu mejor golpe —la retó el tipo.

Korra dio un golpe hacia adelante lanzando la primera bola de agua, pero Tahno la esquivo de forma sencilla y fácil, sonriendo con gracia, pero al querer lanzar su ataque no esperó que otra bola de agua llegara con tanto impulso desde abajo que su casco salió por los aires… la femenina había dado una simple patada directo a su rostro. El Lobo murciélago quedó con las ganas de golpearle, solo cayó al suelo un tanto noqueado y de forma vergonzosa.

—Tonto —ahora en el rostro de la chica había una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Los Hurones de Fuego ganan la semifinal y van directo al campeonato! —el público ya tenía un favorito al parecer.

Ante las emociones lo Hurones de Fuego se despedían del público con una enorme sonrisa, al menos la maestra fuego y el maestro tierra, pues Korra solo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, su alrededor parecía girar en su entorno, no duró mucho cuando levantó los puños al aire, era genial sin duda.

~ (Oo) ~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~ (oo) ~

Después de haber ganado la competencia, Lya los guió a los vestidores de los "campeones", cosa que no existía, pero los dos chicos no tenían ni idea. Korra miraba extrañada que Lya fuera tan sonriente en todo el camino, incluso ocasionalmente reía por lo bajo. Era sospechoso. No dejaba de pensar el cómo se parecía a la extraña que conoció esa misma mañana, eran muy parecidas. Bolin iba contándole una anécdota mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos y las escaleras. No hacía mucho caso pues se distraía con cualquier cosa que veía, pareciese que el lugar iba mejorando a cada paso que daban, de cutre a uno elegante. Sabía que si hablaba en voz baja lograría escuchar cualquier mínimo sonido. Dos años después de su transformación escuchó rumores sobre hombres blancos con piel de hielo que asesinaban personas por necesidad de su sangre, incluso cuentos que la ponían ansiosa, incluso al día de hoy.

— ¿Pasa algo? Escucho tu corazón latir con fuerza

—No. De hecho, debemos irnos ya… —tomó a su amigo del hombro parándolo enseguida. La morena la veía con amenazadoramente, analizándola al momento en que volteó a verlos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Se quedaron mirándose como de una guerra se tratase y el primero que parpadeara fuese el que muriera. Había tanta tensión en el ambiente que el chico volteaba a cada rato a ver a ambas mujeres, sin saber que pasaba en realidad, bueno, hasta que se le vino algo a la cabeza al ver y leer tantos libros y películas.

— ¡Uh! He leído historias sobre licántropos y vampiros. No están en una guerra secreta ¿verdad? Porque si fuera así, yo no me hubiera metido en esto, Mako siempre me ha dicho que no me meta en problemas de otras personas, ahora imagínate si le digo que estoy en medio de una guerra entre…

—Bolin, no estamos en una guerra "secreta" —sonrió la extraña—, esos solo son estereotipos que han inventado los humanos con el paso de los años. Es fácil inventar cuentos de las cosas o seres que la humanidad no conoce, lo que pasa es que Korra tiene miedo —su sonrisa se volvió burlona al cruzarse de brazos, la mencionada solo apretó la mandíbula en señal de enojo rechinando los dientes.

Jamás en su vida había sentido miedo, pero por lo que había investigado sobre aquellos seres chupasangre, eran horribles. Si, quizá sean solo cuentos, pero esos cuentos tenían una sola verdad… que ellos se alimentaban de sangre humana y no pondría en peligro a Bolin. Por algo siempre había una manada de licántropos, para defenderse porque siendo solo uno, es fácil volverse inseguro, confuso y sin fortaleza. No podría defenderlo y no quería usar su último "as" bajo la manga, pero era su amigo y lo haría de ser necesario. Había tantas preguntas rondando su cabeza, la principal ¿Cómo sabía sus nombres? En ningún momento los habían mencionado.

Al pasar los segundos Korra hizo un gesto con su mano para que siguiera su camino. Era tan frustrante para ella ser llamada "miedosa", le había dado justo en su orgullo, ya no le importaba si era una emboscada. Esta vez, Bolin había comenzado a dudar. Haciendo gestos con su rostro, iba jugando con sus dedos y sudando frío, estaba nervioso.

Después de un tiempo de caminar por los extensos pasillos, llegaron a la parte alta en donde detrás de aquella puerta fina de madera de doble entrada, se encontraba uno de los mejores asientos para ver a los participantes de Pro-control. Dudaron, pero aun así dieron un paso hacia adelante, entrando a tan amplia habitación; mesas de bocadillos, dos fuentes de chocolate, velas iluminando el lugar con la cálida luz tenue, unos sofás casos frente a los que parecía ser una ventana.

—Te has tardado demasiado… —la voz de la única chica sentada en el sofá le llamó la atención.

La confusión se hizo presente en su rostro, pues aquella fémina que se levantó y se acercó a ellos era idéntica a la que los había obligado a participar en el torneo, exceptuando que era sin duda, la chica con quien había hablado en la mañana. El aroma que tenía la misma nota venía de aquella extraña quien lucía tan elegante con un vestido rojo.

—Esta chica me ha dado problemas, pero te la traje —se quejó la maestra fuego cruzándose de brazos.

—Korra… no sé si los has notado, pero estas chicas son idénticas —susurró Bolin sin dejar de mirar a ambas chicas, Korra sólo lo miró con una expresión de "¿en serio" —. ¡Ya sé!, gemelas ¿no?

—No, de hecho Lya es mi prima-hermana. Nuestros padres son medios hermanos, cada uno con un "don" diferente

—Sí, es genial el parecido ¿no? Aunque yo soy la más hermosa, claro —los tres se fijaron en la vampira que hacia un gesto con su mano y moviendo su cabello hacía atrás, la sonrisa era muy superficial.

—Bien ¿de qué va esto? ¿Por qué nos han traído aquí? —la morena se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. La chica solo se limitaba a sonreírle de forma linda y cariñosa, sus ojos brillaban y volvió a sentir esa extraña conexión, lo rudo desparecía poniéndola nerviosa en su lugar— Ya deja de mirarme así —no alcanzó a decir cuando la fémina la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia una puerta que había en el interior de la habitación. Lya detuvo a Bolin, induciéndolo para que fuera directo a la comida y no las molestara.

—Tranquilo, está en buenas manos —lo tomó de los hombros guiándolo hacia el banquete y las bebidas.

—De acuerdo… ¿tu padre a qué se dedica?

—Él es bastante complejo. Desde hace mucho nos fuimos acostumbrando a dejar la realiza para ser personas normales y encajar en el mundo. Antes tenía nombres horribles, por el buen y sangriento guerrero que era ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre "Vlad" o "Drácula"


	8. Capítulo 8

_**CONOCIENDOSE PLENAMENTE**_

Korra había perdido la conciencia. Sus ojos azules se abrían lentamente, todo estaba borroso. Sus ligeros gemidos somnolientos eran causados por no poder mover ni un solo músculo, pareciese que le pesaba el cuerpo. Sentía la pequeña brisa que colaba por las persianas, al poder mover sus manos, sintió una suave tela. Un recuerdo de ver un lobo negro llegó a su mente; tan hermoso pelaje y ojos que en el fondo pedía que fuese real.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —se sentó para observar mejor la habitación, pero en realidad era una recamara grande y lujosa. Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces—. ¡Ah!

— ¿¡Qué sucede!? —la misma chica que había visto en aquel lugar, la de la nota, estaba a su lado, acostada bajo las sábanas, pero eso no fue lo que la hizo gritar.

— ¿¡Dónde está mi ropa!? ¡Eres una depravada! —se llevó una mano a su entrepierna y la otra cubriendo sus pechos, la vergüenza la invadió.

Al observar mejor a la joven a su lado, notó que estaba en igual de condiciones, por lo que llevó ambas manos a su rostro tapando la vista, olvidando su desnudo cuerpo. Hizo lo que jamás pensó hacer; se paró de la cama y tomó su forma bestial, para así cubrir su desnudez. Se quedó arrinconada en el piso, tapándose el rostro con sus patas delanteras, haciendo pequeños gemidos de vergüenza ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

Asami alzó una de sus cejas acercándose al borde la cama, cerca de la morena ya en su forma bestial. Era tan linda la forma de bolita en la que se encontraba, por lo que se sonrojo ligeramente con una gran sonrisa. No dijo nada la contraria solo se quedó observando lo adorable de su pareja. Anteriormente se veía tan ruda. Llevó una de sus manos intentando acariciarle por detrás de las orejas, la loba castaña se tapó el rostro, pero supo que le gustaba la caricia por la forma en que movía la cola.

—Eres tan linda —Asami le había dado algún somnífero que logró hacer que se desmayara por dos horas.

Aprovechó que no estaban sus padres y la trajo a su casa con facilidad, con ayuda de su prima, cuando ésta se fue a dejar a su amigo quien también se había desmayado, aprovechó para desnudarla.

 _Esta loca, ésta chica está loca._ Asami se mordió el labio riendo un poco. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos claramente, cuando se refería a ella, eso se debía a causa de que eran pareja y era una forma en que mutuamente podían comunicarse los lobos para ayudarse; en una familia o amigos muy cercanos. Sus pensamientos eran claros, suaves y su voz tranquilizante.

Asami le acariciaba de forma un tanto erótica, que podía sentir el temblor de la loba. No escuchaba queja alguna por lo que proseguía mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama para estar a su lado, lo cual hizo, se arrodilló a la par de la loba sin importarle su desnudez, al cabo de que era su pareja y no debían tener vergüenza entre ellas.

— Korra, no tengas miedo de intimar conmigo —le abrazó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la loba y, entendiendo lo que decía la contraria, la loba castaña comenzó a incomodarse y removerse en los brazos de la fémina.

Lo había dicho tan natural que asustó a la castaña, pero la pelinegra era muy fuerte aun en su forma humana. Quería pararse e huir, pero no podía, sus patas traseras se empujaban hacía adelante para poder levantarse, pero era imposible, la chica era muy fuerte. En un intento desesperado, tomó fuerza lanzando a la fémina al aire, casi pegando al techo, pero aquella se transformó en el aire en el lobo que había soñado. Debía ser buena en todo o al menos tener el don de la licantropía por mucho tiempo, como para llegar a transformarse de esa forma; rápida, genial y a la vez de miedo. Korra se asustó aún más, por cómo le miraba la loba de pelaje negro, no era amenazante, pero algo le decía que tenía que estarse quieta, si no, estaría en problemas. Sus orejas caídas decían que estaba indefensa, sin intención de atacarle.

La loba negra fue acercándose lentamente, haciendo sonar sus garras en el piso. Al llegar junto a Korra, se agachó a la altura dándole pequeñas caricias, queriéndola hacer sentir más confiada y segura con ella. Al principio se sintió mal por no ser correspondida, incluso paro de hacerlo, pero no fue hasta que la loba castaña comenzó a acercarse más y comenzar con lindos e íntimos mimos que Asami recibía gustosa.

Al paso del tiempo comenzaron a jugar como unos cachorros dentro de la habitación, haciendo destrozos y mordiendo las sábanas, mientras hacían eso una mucama que había escuchado los ruidos entró, pero después cerró la puerta como si no hubiese visto nada, sabía que los señores de la casa eran de esa "forma", pero no quería limpiar aquel desorden. Se comenzaron a echar encima de la otra, tomando demasiado impulso como para llevársela consigo unos metros rodando por el suelo.

—Asami… ¿qué crees? Te llevaré a… ¿¡Pero qué…!? —la madre de Asami abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero al ver a aquellas lobas en "posición" en donde Korra le mordía el cuello sin llegar a lastimar a Asami, estando encima de la misma, hizo que la mujer lamentara haber entrado a la habitación.

Además de los destrozos, lo que le preocupaba era que Hiroshi las viese así. Quiso pasar de desapercibida, pero era demasiado tarde. Ambas lobas le miraron parando de hacer lo que hacían, pero sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban, solo levantando sus orejas en señal de que la habían escuchado.

—Le diré a tu padre que se nos olvidó el pan en la tienda —cerró la puerta lentamente, incomoda por lo que había visto, pensando que su hija se estaba apareando en esos momentos.

Cuando vieron que se retiraba, Korra se quitó de encima alejándose unos pasos de la contraria volviendo a apenarse, pero la loba negra se levantó acercándose nuevamente y echándose encima de ella, comenzando a jugar de nuevo, tratando de levantarle los ánimos, pues se la estaban pasando bien. Esta vez, aprovechó la cercanía que tenían ambas para darle toque más… provocativos que llamaron rápidamente la atención de la castaña, viéndola con sus ojos mar, queriendo descifrar lo que se proponía. Calmaron los movimientos, cada músculo de sus cuerpos no se movió ante las miradas que se lanzaban la una a la otra estando tan cerca. Esta vez Asami estaba encima con la morena boca arriba.

Korra comenzaba a aceptarla como su pareja, comprendiendo porque se comportaba así con ella. Sus ojos se movían de un extremo a otro, tratando de saber que sucedía, de pronto y sin ninguna razón que fuera capaz de razonar sus corazones se aceleraron al mismo tiempo y ninguno, esmeralda y mar, querían dejar de mirarse. Tenían la sensación de que si lo hacían, jamás se volverían a juntar.

 _Korra…_

 _Asami…_

En el momento que los ojos mar se iluminaron, tomaron más forma humana, las pupilas cambiaron drásticamente y, sin darse cuenta, Asami ya estaba encima de la forma humana de su pareja, nuevamente desnuda. Con la sensación de que podría aplastarla usó la fuerza de sus patas para levantarse del cuerpo de abajo, antes de que su forma bestial la asfixiara. La morena solo se le quedó viendo como si estuviera recordando todo y a la vez con una ligera sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Sus manos tocaron el rostro de la loba, con tal delicadeza solo para volver a sentir la suavidad de su pelaje, como aquella noche.

Tampoco Korra se dio cuenta cuando Asami había regresado a su forma humana, estaban perdidas en los ojos de la otra queriéndose hundir en los mismos. La pelinegra se dejó caer con suavidad en el cuerpo de abajo, subiendo uno de sus muslos hasta el vientre de la morena; aquel que estaba marcado, tal vez por intensos entrenamientos o ejercicios que se dedicaba a hacer.

No sabían en que momento habían comenzado a tocarse y darse aquellos besos pasionales. El cuerpo desnudo de la CEO sentía las manos atrevidas de su compañera, éstas se paseaban por su espalda, esas manos que, con tal delicadeza le hacían sentir una pieza de la más fina porcelana, que con el menor error se rompería. Su piel se erizó al momento de sentir una en su muslo y otra en su trasero; fue apretado, rompiendo el silencio que invadía la habitación con el pequeño gemido que salió de sus labios, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento.

Ese pequeño gemido resonó en la cabeza de la morena miles de veces. Su respiración se agitó de tal forma que sentía su vientre subir y bajar con rapidez, no se pudo controlar y volvió a reclamar esos labios carmín de su pareja, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior. Aun estando en su forma humana sus oídos captaron el sonido de un disparo…y eran a su dirección. Dejó los labios de Asami echando su cabeza más hacía atrás reaccionando rápidamente en quitar a la CEO de encima, arrojándola a la cama con sus piernas mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo, esquivando la bala que iba directo a su cabeza. El gritillo que pegó por ver la bala no se escuchó, pero una pequeña lluvia de las mismas rompiendo el cristal del ventanal llegaron a la dirección de sus pies, causando que diera pasos hacia atrás, casi resbalando por la cera del piso, rápidamente hasta que su espalda pegó contra la pared. Eran dardos tranquilizantes y disparados con silenciadores, que bueno que la morena tenía la audición perfectamente desarrollada. Sus piernas habían quedado un poco abiertas y sus brazos estirados a cada lado. Prácticamente una lluvia de tranquilizantes hicieron su figura en la puerta, pero sin que ninguno de ellos llegase a tocarla.

Entre las sábanas y enrollada, salió una Asami enfadada. Su padre no le había quitado la seguridad de encima. Le tenía que poner un alto a su padre ya, antes de que la siga viendo como si fuera una niña pequeña, ahora tenía pareja y su padre trataba de secuestrarla, pero no lo permitiría, ya no dejaría que su padre se interpusiera.

 **Intentaré ponerlos más largos, siento la espera :3**


End file.
